Digital image editing has become increasingly more popular as digital image capture devices have become somewhat ubiquitous. An individual, for instance, may carry a mobile phone, dedicated camera, or the like that the individual can utilize to capture digital images of scenes (e.g., landscape, room, sporting event etc.) that are of interest. In some instances, these digital images do not capture the scene as desired. In such instances, digital image editing techniques can be employed to modify the digital image to achieve a desired result. Some of these digital image editing techniques utilize patch synthesis techniques that can be utilized to synthesize a region of the digital image. These digital image editing techniques may include, for example, image completion, image reshuffling, or texture synthesis. Patch synthesis techniques typically perform iterative analysis to identify correspondence between the region to be synthesized and corresponding regions from one or more images. These corresponding regions can include corresponding regions of the digital image itself that occur outside of the region to be synthesized. Such corresponding regions can then be utilized to generate the synthesized region.
It can be desirable to upsample information from a lower scale solution to assist with the patch synthesis process as the pixel density is increased. When upsampling patch corresponding information, however, invalid pixels can be created, such as pixels in the target region that are assigned a patch that corresponds to a pixel outside of the source region. Handling the resulting invalid pixels can pose various challenges. For example, invalid pixels may occur that are discontinuous with any valid pixel or that are a large distance from a valid pixel. To resolve invalid pixels, conventional patch synthesis processes can result in smoothing or blurring of features in an image. Further, such conventional processes can be difficult and time consuming.